The Day She Will Never Forget
by Lottie Mockett
Summary: Emma gets an urgent phonecall during her nightshift... Set before 1x07, Emma and Regina have already fallen madly in love with each other  like from the first time they stared at each other  And are currently dating


**Title:** The Day She Will Never Forget

**Pairing:** Swan Queen

**Rating:** M

**Disclaimers:** The characters of Regina Mills and Emma Swan are not mine. I do not own, nor do I have any official association with Once Upon A Time, ABC or pretty much any other profit making entity. No infringement is intended. Blablablabla

**Summary:** Set before 1x07, back when everyone was alive and more or less happy. And Emma and Regina have already fallen madly in love with each other (like from the first time they stared at each other) And are currently dating.

**A/N:** This was supposed to be a short M-rated fanfic to get my writing legs back. But it got a little bigger than I intended.

**A/N: **Big thanks to Evilneverfeltsogood for correcting my many flaws

Lying face flat on her desk she woke up to the sound of her phone ringing. Barely managing to open one eye Emma tried to reach for it, instead she flicked it off of her desk. The sound shook her out of her daze and as she bended over to pick it up her desk phone started ringing. Still a little sleepy she banged her head against the side of the damn desk before unhooking the phone and bringing it to her mouth.

'Deputy Swan speaking. What's up?' she asked with a grudgey sound.

'Oh I'm sorry, did I wake you up? Aren't you on duty, deputy?' Regina answered with a rather insulting tone.

'…What can I do for our royal majesty?' the blonde asked after rolling her eyes.

'Well as much as I adore you calling me that, this is hardly the time. I have been robbed…' but before she managed to finish her sentence Emma interrupted 'Is Henry alright!'

'Yes he's perfectly fine, and so am I, thanks for asking darling. Now will you please come over?'

'Since you've already been robbed and you're both fine, can't it wait till morning?' the deputy grumbled annoyingly

'As your mayor I order you to GET OVER HERE RIGHT NOW!' with that Emma heard a crackle on the line as the mayor cut her off. With a long sigh she looked out the window and saw the town clock at a few minutes past midnight. Only about 6 hours left till her shift ended she thought wearily as she finally pulled off the post-it that was sticking to her blond waving hair. It said 'Note to self: DON'T FORGET' and a small smile appeared on her face as she read it. Then she decisively stood up, grabbed her jacket and rushed out the door.

She parked her car in front of the immense white mansion and with a short sigh she got out of the car. With her hands tucked in her jeans she dragged her feet through the snow lying on the long pathway. Before she could ring the doorbell the door swung open and the deputy had to force her teeth together to keep her mouth from falling open. The mayor was, for as far as Emma could tell, wearing only her black satin dressing gown that fell seamlessly over her elegant body, accenting every curve.

'…erm…Madame mayor, how can I help?' she asked shaking herself out of her gaze.

'You already helped darling' the mayor answered with a sly smile.

'Huh?...Weren't you robbed?' confusion now completely covering the blonde's face.

'No, the only thing I will hopefully be losing tonight is my breath…' she smiled her eyes slowly taking in the sight of the blonde deputy from top to bottom. She was wearing her typical skinny jeans, boots, Regina's personal favourite the white tank, a jacket and a black tie. 'I'm absolutely adoring that tie' her eyes now staring longingly at Emma's clear blue eyes.

Emma glanced at her tie and said with a slight frown 'Yes it's the only thing Graham and I could agree on after a long frustrating discussion…, but if you're not robbed then what am I doing here, I'm on duty, I can't make social calls'

But before the deputy could cock her eyebrow the mayor grabbed her tie and pulled her in for a gentle kiss and Emma let herself drown into Regina's soft lips. The dark haired beauty broke off the kiss and said 'I'm the mayor, I can make you do whatever want…' glaring at her prey 'and I'm sure that if the Huns are at the wall, they'll know where to reach us.' She added sarcastically and a devilish smirk appeared on the blonde's lips.

'Darling, do you know what day it is?' Regina asked avoiding Emma's eyes.

'Another glorious freezing Thursday?' the deputy slowly answered scrunching her nose. 'Should I care your majesty?'

'Fine Miss Swan, I'll have to make you remember…my way' Regina stated with an evil grin. 'Hungry dear?' But before the blonde could say a word she was already dragging Emma by her tie through the immense hallway. By the time they reached the kitchen Emma had managed to get a grip on Regina and pushed her against the counter. The mayor could feel the painful sting on her lower back, but she seemed to like the slightly dominant deputy as her hands were pinned against the cupboard and Emma teasingly brushed her lips over Regina's.

'Wait' the blonde abruptly stopped 'where's Henry?' she asked worried

'Your roommate is babysitting him, he insisted and I merely wanted him out of the house so I had to agree… Now can you please continue?' the mayor pouted slightly biting her bottom lip and Emma's mouth curled into a playful smile.

'If you insist madam mayor' she smirked as she tightened her grip on the evil queen pulling her even closer. Regina could feel Emma's hot breath slowly blowing on her face and she tried to grasp the blonde's lips with her own, but the latter pulled back her head leaving the dark beauty with a burning desire. Staring into each other's eyes they could practically see them tearing the clothes from their bodies.

The blonde brought Regina's pinned hands together and held them with one hand while her now free warm hand gently massaged the mayor's spine all the way down, making her entire body shiver, falling even more into Emma's embrace when her knees started trembling. The blonde instantly brought her hands on her girlfriend's hips, gently pinching she pulled her onto the counter and Regina swiftly wrapped her legs firmly around Emma, pushing her hard against her already heated center (it's that damn tie she curses at herself). She grasped the blonde's lips with her own giving her no chance to pull away this time and with her freed hands she pulled Emma's jacket down, far enough so that the blonde's arms were tied behind her back.

'Now let's start making you remember the date Miss Swan' she said staring down at the struggling blonde, enjoying the sight to the fullest. She started unbuttoning her girlfriend's jeans while she slowly moved her mouth over Emma's cheekbone up to her ear and gently started nibbling the soft earlobe.

'I…can't…what date?...' A whispered moan left the deputy's open mouth as she is incapable of holding it in any longer when the mayor's fingers trace the edges of her undies, her body heated instantly shifting to her bottom region. Regina's hot wet lips left kisses all over her neck region all the way down to her breasts moving from one to the other. And she clutched her tie pulling the blonde's heavily breathing mouth to hers, pulling back each time the blonde tried to close the tiny gap.

Frustrated Emma started bucking her hips into Regina's sensitive spot sending a shiver through the woman's entire body ending in a releasing moan causing her to lose her grip on the deputy for just a second, but that was enough for her to drop her jacket to the floor. Her hands searching for Regina's and as their fingers intertwine she pined them against the cupboard once again and started kissing the mayor without holding back, tracing her lips, begging for entry. Answering with a submissive open mouth, she slid her tongue in and left no skin untouched. Hands gliding over her girlfriend's hips under her gown and up to the curve between hips and belly, gently sliding open the gown as her hands moved away and revealing a completely naked Regina.

The blonde broke the kiss, biting and pulling the bottom lip and slowly releasing it again to completely take in the amazing sight of her beautiful girlfriend, thinking to herself how she could have possibly chosen her, as the mayor grasped her tank top and practically ripped it over her head. And as she started unhooking her bra, the blonde tried to undo her tie but is stopped by a hand grabbing hers 'I said I loved the tie and I'll love it even more on your sweaty naked body' the dark haired mistress smiled mischievously.

And as Regina flinged away Emma's bra, the latter opened the cupboard next to her and grabed a full can of whipped cream (it's the one thing Regina HAS to have in the house since she started dating the sugar loving blonde). Pulling a chair to the counter 'Well I AM hungry, you didn't let me answer' she teased shaking the can and sitting down, her head perfectly positioned between the mayor's spread out long slender legs, it's like they go on forever, holy crap, Emma shakes her head out of her dreamy gaze. Unable to help herself her hand slid over the warm soft inner thigh, lifting only when she reached the mayor's wet center. Noticing, Emma can't help but clutch her lips together.

'Want me to start, madam?' she bit down feeling the mayor's spiteful glare locked on her, which she assumed means you better start now or there'll be hell to pay. She opened the can of whipped cream and teasingly started drawing from the mayor's left ankle up to her knee over her inner thigh, sending a tingling feeling over her entire body, on the edge of her curls and back up the right leg, finishing with a fluent line from the top of her curls over her clit down to her dripping spot, lingering over it for a few seconds before moving the can up to draw a line of cream between her breasts. Regina bit her lip to keep from shouting at her girlfriend, sliding off the countertop she grasped for the cupboard's handles and almost yanked them off pulling herself up.

'Still can't remember the date darling?' the mayor murmured between breaths.

'…that whipped cream isn't going to lick itself m'lady' the blonde whispered, avoiding the question yet again. The queen smiled devilishly like she was ready to take her revenge at any time. But the deputy wasn't going to give her the chance and enthusiastically started licking up the cream between her breasts.

'Good…god…' she moaned, tilting her head back against the cupboard. She brushed a strand of the blonde's hair away to get a better view as she raked her teeth over one nipple, pinching and rolling the other with one hand and pushing the mayor closer with the other. Regina wanted to stroke her hands trough that blond hair and push her down, but she stopped herself, groaning and whimpering she grabbed the cupboard handles even tighter, cause she didn't want to give Emma the satisfaction of seeing her beg.

Emma positioned herself back on her seat and slowly started licking, nibbling and sucking her whipped cream track all the way from ankle to ankle still avoiding the dripping center. Every touch leaving the queen trembling and shaking. Softly starting to buck her hips, Emma kissed her way from her toes to her inner thighs. She nuzzled the glistening curls with her nose and was left with a gasp from the dark beauty. Sliding the tip of her tongue along the folds she could taste the sweet cream. Regina grunted, breaking out into beads of sweat, her breathing rapidly increasing.

'Damn…you…Emma' She moaned as the deputy closed her lips around her pulsating clit. And then she pulled back standing up again, knowing that it takes a lot more to break Regina. When the mayor realized Emma stopped, she glared devilishly at the blonde, trying to push her back down. But Emma anticipated and pushed her waist into the queen's thighs, pinning her against the cupboard. 

Regina desperately tried to keep a straight face as she felt her body trembling against Emma's soft skin, all she had to do is give in. '…p…please Emma' she gasped, covering her mouth, but the words managed to escape from her lips. 'Please!' She now demanded forcefully, regaining her posture. 'You're completely ruining my reputation Miss Swan…' she stated between breaths.

'What do you need me to do Madam Mayor?' the blonde asked innocently and the dark beauty answered with a glare of pure evil.

'Fine…' the deputy reluctantly said, moving back down on her seat between Regina's trembling thighs. Parting the mayor's nether lips, she ran the tip of her tongue along the length of her making her scream for release and unable to stop herself anymore she tangled her hand in Emma's silky hair. Her nails digging in Emma's skull as the deputy stroked her tongue along the sides of Regina's wetness, slowly letting the pleasure build. Pulling away each time the dark beauty was on the edge of coming, driving her to the brink of insanity.

'…unf…EMMA!...' Regina moaned, still trying to keep her long lost cool. Emma saw through her beautiful lady's hard exterior and knew she was cracking, brushing a wandering strand of dark hair off of her face, water running down her forehead.

'Almost…' Blowing her own wild hair away Emma finally gave in. She moved to her wet center again, closing her lips around the pulsing nub. Nuzzling her nose she inhaled Regina's scent. She wanted to prolong the orgasm as much as possible so Emma would pull back as Regina started bucking her hips faster and then letting it built up again.

Regina screamed as Emma sucked her clit between her lips and flicked it repeatedly with her tongue. The blonde held a firm grip around the mayor's sweaty legs as she kept flicking her tongue and gradually draw circles around the nub. The queen's body started trembling as a surge of electricity traveled down her spine. She began to buck, her heart started beating out of her chest and she eventually screamed out her release. Shuddering and panting she slowly recovered, looking at the blonde lapping up her juices, cleaning her up. Regina let out a deep breath and relaxes her head against the cupboard.

The blonde smiled lovingly at the spent woman letting her fall exhausted into her arms and she carried her to the nearest couch, gently putting her down and kissing her cheek. Moving back to the kitchen she grabed some champagne, chocolate sauce, strawberries, bucket of ice cubes and honey. And as she returned, her dark beauty has regained most of her posture. She slid over to the blonde and kissed her full on the lips, lingering there for as it seemed minutes, enjoying the moment.

'So my dear mayor, are you ready to go again?' Emma asked breaking the kiss.

'…again? Already?' the mayor asks rather shocked.

'Well we still have exactly 28 more of those to go, there's the couch, the floor, the bedroom, I have champagne, honey, chocolate and strawberries…' the blonde teased

'28?' the mayor frowned

'Happy Birthday darling… I'll make sure you never forget this day' she whispered as she planted a swift kiss on Regina's lips. The older woman brought into laughter as Emma made her way upstairs.

'So you didn't forget, you tease! And darling I think I might pass out before we reach 28…' she says worried following the younger blonde.

'That's okay honey, we can always continue tomorrow in the shower' Emma smoldered turning her head towards Regina a little. '…and there's also cake tomorrow!' she added playfully kicking open the bedroom door. Regina gently laughed at her childish girlfriend following her inside and gently closing the door thinking she's the happiest woman alive right now.

~~~The End~~~


End file.
